


All I Want for Christmas is You

by iam93percentstardust



Series: Holiday Song Fics 2016 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Public Display of Affection, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: Christmas is coming but so is the full moon. As Remus is wracked with pain, James concocts a plan to distract him. If only Lily would go along with it.





	All I Want for Christmas is You

The Gryffindor common room was noisy this Christmas season. With the ever-growing power of Voldemort, parents were worried for the safety of their children so they were all left at Hogwarts for this Christmas holidays.

This suited the Marauders just fine. Remus was staying because the full moon fell during the holidays and they were staying to support him. As they saw it, the more people around, the less people would notice Remus’ odd disappearances.

It was the winter of their sixth year. They’d passed their O.W.L.s and Snivellus was no longer involved in Lily’s life. To James, this meant that she was more available than ever. Of course, she didn’t see it that way. James kept glancing furtively at her sitting with her friends like he was trying to figure out what was going on her brain.

“Stop staring, James,” Sirius yawned. He leaned back until his head landed in Remus’ lap. “Nothing’s going to happen just by staring.”

“Not with that attitude,” James retorted. He turned to Peter, who was bent over a piece of parchment. “How’s that sketch of Dumbledore’s office going?”

“I’m almost done,” Peter said eagerly. He held it out to show James but he just waved it away.

“Good, I want to have the map done before tonight.” He glanced at Remus. The poor boy looked wan. His hands kept clenching in Sirius’ hair like he was in pain. The full moon was tonight. Remus didn’t deserve this, James thought angrily. It wasn’t fair.

Sirius winced. Gently, he reached up and removed Remus’ hands from his hair. He clasped them in his own hands and said, “Squeeze these. It hurts less.”

Remus looked horrified. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean-”

“To hurt me, yes I know,” Sirius drawled. There was a gleam in his eyes. “But you know, that behavior belongs in my bed, not the common room, don’t you think?”

Remus blushed bright red and Sirius kissed his boyfriend’s hands. “Oh stop,” James laughed. “You two are disgustingly cute.” He noticed thought that Sirius’ words had worked to distract Remus from his pain. It was time for a bigger distraction.

He leapt up from his chair, told Peter to move the map, and climbed up onto the table. “Lily Evans!” he bellowed.

The common room fell silent. The group of girls in the opposite corner turned to him. Lily stood up, hands on hips. “What is it this time?” she asked.

“I must ask you,” he continued, quieter now that he had everyone’s attention. He paused for effect. “Will you go out with me?”

The room broke out into laughter. It seemed like he asked her out at least once a week. There were bets going about which ridiculous way he would ask next time. Most of the Gryffindors thought it was a joke and James encouraged this line of thought. That way, the shock factor would increase whenever she finally said yes and, besides, it hurt less when she said no.

“James,” Lily said patiently, like she was explaining something to a child. “You know perfectly well that my answer has not changed from last time.”

“Yes, I understand. But here’s what I think you don’t understand. You see, it’s Christmas time.” He paused again and the entire common room leaned in. “And all I want for Christmas is you. You wouldn’t deny me my Christmas wish, now would you?”

All heads swiveled toward her to see what she’d say. Lily marched toward him, eyes blazing. James met Sirius’ eyes and gave a slight nod. Unseen by anyone else, Sirius slipped out his wand. She hopped up onto the table James stood on, eye to eye with him. Under his breath, Sirius muttered a spell.

There were quiet gasps from the common room but Lily didn’t seem to notice. “Right, James Potter. Let me make something perfectly clear to you,” she stated. “I’m not going to grant you your wish, not even on Christmas, because if we ever go out, it will not be because I granted you anything. It will be because I chose to and if- what?” she demanded as James waved to get her attention.

“Not to get you off your soapbox or anything but you’ve missed something,” he said. Lily furrowed her brows in confusion. He pointed up, almost apologetically.

She glanced up and groaned. A sprig of mistletoe grew from the ceiling boards right over their heads. “This is your fault, isn’t it?”

“You wound me, Evans.” He gave her a cocky smile and opened his arms. “You know you want to.”

Lily sighed and stepped forward into his personal space. Her eyes caught his and froze. She had never quite realized how beautiful his eyes were, all golden brown with the longest eyelashes she’d ever seen. His smile grew wider and she knew that he had caught her staring.

“Let’s just get this over with,” she muttered. Without waiting a second more, she leaned in and kissed him.

She had meant for it to be a short kiss but she had never known how soft his lips were. Or how gentle his hands were as they settled on her waist. Or how much her arms liked being clasped around his neck. Frankly, she could have let it last longer than it did but James pulled back first.

They stared at each other in stunned silence, gradually becoming aware of the whoops of the other Gryffindors. Lily took a step back and down, moving back down to the floor. “Um, I’m going to go back over there,” she said hesitantly. Turning around, she ducked her head to hide her smile as she walked back over to her friends.

Slowly, noise filtered back into the room until everyone was talking and laughing. “How’s that for a show?” James asked his friends, sitting back down in his chair.

“That was brilliant,” Sirius said, a broad grin on his face. But James was looking at Remus to see his reaction. Remus wore a soft smile and James knew that he had done well.

“Thanks,” Remus murmured.

James nodded. “You shouldn’t have to be in pain on Christmas.”


End file.
